<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brothers cheating on MC by Angelteaers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243606">The Brothers cheating on MC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers'>Angelteaers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request from Tumblr of head canons for brothers cheating on MC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brothers cheating on MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't make Asmo's angsty he doesn't deserve it! plus I think he'd have to be in an open relationship. Hope you guys like it, requests are open.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer<br/>•	It’s like his world suddenly turned to ice, his stomach dropped to his feet when he opened his eyes and saw you staring at him.<br/>•	His words were stuck in his throat as he saw you turn and run away into the crowd.<br/>•	It had been a stupid dare and he was drunk, Diavolo had dared him to kiss one of cute witches that were at the party and he had against his better judgment.<br/>•	Things had heated up with that kiss, her hands looping around his neck and his tongue being pushed down her throat.<br/>•	His shame hit him like a cold bucket of ice water, waking him from his drunken state.<br/>•	“MC! Wait!” He raced after you wanting to reach you and tell you it was all a stupid mistake and he didn’t mean any of what happened. <br/>•	He found you outside in Diavolo’s garden, crying all by yourself in the cold. <br/>•	Your sobs were like slashes against his heart, he caused this. He did this by being unfaithful to you.<br/>•	He knew nothing he said to you now would make up for his betrayal and the humiliation he caused you. <br/>•	He knew it would take some time to win you back after this and he was a patient demon. <br/>•	He watched you from afar and decided breakfast in bed tomorrow was a good start as any, for now he’d make sure you had some space while you processed the emotions. </p><p>Mammon<br/>•	It had been constant fighting at the house, mainly between you and him.<br/>•	He wasn’t sure what had been happening but your relationship was facing fight after fight, after fight. <br/>•	You felt sensitive because he wouldn’t stop calling you lowly human and asking you for money constantly. He felt annoyed because it felt like you were getting closer to his brothers and kept taking their side in their fights with him. Both of your insecurities had been bubbling over into passive aggressive behaviour, snide remarks and quick bitter arguments. He felt like you didn’t care about him anymore and decided he’d try to stop loving you back.<br/>•	That’s why he found himself spilling all of his complaints about you to the cute, sweet witch who summoned him. She seemed different than the other times she summoned him, she calmed him down and was nurturing. She also seemed to support his side of the argument which you of lately scarcely did. <br/>•	So when she moved in on him and kissed him, he didn’t exactly push her away. <br/>•	When she suggested he spend the night, the next day and the next evening with her he couldn’t say no.<br/>•	Until he caught her trying to cut him up then this little tryst was over.<br/>•	He finally returned to the Devildom feeling stupid and angry, when you greeted with tears in your eyes asking where he had vanished to he felt terrible.<br/>•	You did care about him and there he was returning from his cheating session where he had been bad-mouthing you constantly.<br/>•	He knew this would turn out badly but he regretted his actions as soon as he saw your face. He came clean.<br/>•	Your biggest fight yet happened, you shouted, screamed and cried so much you lost your voice and nearly got sick.<br/>•	He pleaded for forgiveness and tried to explain himself but you were having none of it.<br/>•	You decided to stay locked up in your room for the rest of the week and were ignoring his calls, bangs at your door and when he tried to talk to you at dinner.<br/>•	He was broken inside and wished he could turn back time and stop himself from messing up.</p><p>Levi<br/>•	To say your relationship was perfect with Leviathan would be accurate.<br/>•	You guys respected each other’s interests, you did everything together and you were each other’s hype men and supporters.<br/>•	So when Levi started a new online RPG game, invited you to play with him and you died immediately every time you restarted he tried to bite his tongue. There were plenty of things you were good at and this just wasn’t one of them. <br/>•	Soon you said screw it and decided to stop playing altogether, he met a new player who sent him a friend request.<br/>•	They followed Levi, helping him out during quests and sending him gifts so he sent his Devilcord name. They talked over voice chat while they played and he often forgot you were even in the room.<br/>•	He was always chatting to his new friend, laughing at their jokes and complimenting them. <br/>•	You felt like a third wheel and your boyfriend wasn’t making things better when he shouted out that he loved this new friend more than anything in the world after they defeated the mega boss together.<br/>•	He didn’t even realise you left the room crying, you guys had been together for months now and he had not told you he loved you once. <br/>•	He told everyone at breakfast that his friend was coming over to visit him that night so they all should stay out of his way. <br/>•	Levi rushed past you when there was a knock at the door that night and who was waiting there but a pretty succubus in a tight low cut top, her hands were immediately on Levi’s arms and she pressed her body against his.<br/>•	He didn’t stop her or even blush!<br/>•	He led her to his room and closed the door, you entered after a few minutes and found her giving him a kiss on the lips after he defeated a boss. <br/>•	You left slamming the door as you stomped to your room.<br/>•	Guilt flooded Levi, he didn’t know you were there and didn’t know why the succubus was kissing him.<br/>•	He pushed her off and told her to get out.<br/>•	He pounded on your door begging you to let him explain, the door flew open and he was met with your tear-streaked face.<br/>•	It was like he was stunned, you told him the kiss was just the tip of the iceberg of his cheating, he had not just cheated on you physically but emotionally too. <br/>•	After being cussed out by you, he went to his room and locked himself in there, not playing a single game or checking out any new anime’s. He felt he didn’t deserve to after what he did to you. <br/>•	He wallowed in his self-pity and stopped coming out to eat meals because he couldn’t face you. </p><p>Satan<br/>•	He had high standards and lately it seemed you weren’t measuring up.<br/>•	Things you did he once called cute were not apparently embarrassing for him.<br/>•	He called you from RAD and said unfortunately he had to cancel your date to the art museum that night, for the fourth time this month. He said he had to go to the human world for an event.<br/>•	Well you decided you could go to the art museum without Satan, so when you arrived and saw a tall blonde demon with his arm draped around the waist of some curvy succubus you tried to brush off your suspicions. <br/>•	That is until you heard his familiar laugh. You decided to spy on him for a bit.<br/>•	He led her around the museum, laughing at her jokes, telling her she was more beautiful than the art on the wall.<br/>•	You felt like crying but when you saw her go to the bathroom you decided to confront him.<br/>•	“Hey what the hell is wrong with you? You cancelled our dates to hang out with her!” You were going to let him have it.<br/>•	“Oh MC, well I guess my  messages have not been getting through to you, MC I’m sorry you caught me like this but things haven’t been working out between us and I found someone I’d rather spend my time with.” <br/>•	He seemed slightly annoyed and embarrassed when you started crying.<br/>•	“I guess I’ll see you at The House of Lamentation, MC.” He marched off and joined his date leaving you alone.<br/>•	Enjoying the night without you. </p><p>Asmo<br/>•	The Avatar of Lust was someone who you did not expect to be monogamous but he said he’d give it a shot for you.<br/>•	That promise lasted 3 weeks.<br/>•	You came home and followed to the loud moans and screams of delight to his room and walked in on him in the midst of an orgy.<br/>•	When he spotted you he didn’t even seem embarrassed, he just smiled and gestured for you to join.<br/>•	Instead you ran to your room and stayed locked in there for hours.<br/>•	You heard a knock at the door and saw it slowly open, Asmo stood in his night gown and held two face masks and a pleading guilty smile.<br/>•	“MC-“He started but you turned so your back was to him. He let out a low giggle. <br/>•	“Look, I love you MC, I have a great time with you. You understand me and make feel special. You’re supportive and kind and I just love everything about you. But I can’t be in a closed relationship, I only having romantic feelings for you my love but as the Avatar of Lust I need to be sexual with others. I hope you understand and we can make this work. If you want to continue and talk I’ll be in my room.”<br/>•	He left the face mask on your bedside and closed your room door after he left.<br/>•	Would you be able to share him with others in such an intimate way?<br/>•	He did make you feel special, loved, supported and he was always taking you as his plus 1 to every event. He gave you special beauty treatments, took you shopping for anything you wanted from clothes, jewellery and desserts. You were a permanent feature on his Devilgram none of his love-making buddies made it on there after he was done with them. <br/>•	You looked at the face mask and made up your mind.</p><p>Beel<br/>•	It was your anniversary at Devils Kitchen, Beel had been raving about this steak he was eating, he practically inhaled the thing. <br/>•	He said he’d never tasted something like that before it was like his dream meal.<br/>•	So when the waiter dropped off complimentary desserts from the chef who made Beel’s steak and were told the chef wanted to meet Beel after he was done, you tried to brush off your feelings of jealousy.<br/>•	When you met the cute succubus who seemed to instantly connect with Beel, you swallowed your words and plastered on a smile.<br/>•	The next day when you were meant to hit the gym with Beel you found him in the kitchen with the Chef, they were laughing together making chocolate truffles and feeding it to each other.<br/>•	“Ah, what’s going on here Beel?’ you said interrupting their giggling session.<br/>•	“Oh MC! You’ll never believe it, my new friend here just invited me to this great food tasting event in the next town. I’ll be away for a week” The “new friend” gave you a cold fake smile that told you exactly what you needed to know about their intentions.<br/>•	Well you trusted Beel and wished him well on the trip, I mean it took him awhile to open up with you and a place filled with food would mean he wouldn’t be interested in this succubus.<br/>•	On his second night you got a call, it was Beel. His voice sounded depressed and strangled.<br/>•	“MC, I’m sorry. I messed up, I didn’t mean for this to happen! It was an accident I swear.”<br/>•	Tears pricked your eyes, “Please tell me you ate all the food at the event.” You managed to push out.<br/>•	“Oh MC…I’m sorry we were getting along and it was late. Suddenly we were kissing. It didn’t mean anything though I only want you-”<br/>•	You hung up, you hoped that he would stay away for the rest of the week so you could cry in peace.<br/>•	You tore up your couple pictures and sobbed yourself to sleep.<br/>•	He came back home the next day but you pretended not to hear or see him. <br/>•	He was aching inside he wanted to make it up to you, show you it was just a mistake. He didn’t mean it.</p><p>Belphie<br/>•	He had been colder towards you recently, Lilith’s birthday was soon and all of his humanphobic feelings were coming back up.<br/>•	He had been trying to provoke you and hurt you, taking out his frustrations on you.<br/>•	Nothing had made you break though, you just kept telling yourself and him that you’d be there for him and support him whenever he wanted to talk or just be held.<br/>•	He felt like you were provoking him, pushing him to hurt you by responding the way you were.<br/>•	So he took it further he found some random succubus and called her to dinner in front of everyone. He put her on his lap and would not stop kissing her and complimenting her. He looked right at you when he was doing this. <br/>•	He had a sickly smile when you left the table in tears but seeing you like that he felt terrible.<br/>•	He told the succubus to get out and knocked at your door.<br/>•	He told you to open the door or he’d break it down, you unlocked it and he came inside.<br/>•	“Look Belphie, I’m on your side. I thought that since we were together we’d work things out together but tonight it was too much. You went too far.”<br/>•	“MC, I’m sorry I was being an ass for no reason, I tried to hurt you. It seems like I can’t stop hurting you. I’m sorry I should just go.”<br/>•	He knew he was being stupid and he knew hurting you was wrong but he did it anyway and for what.<br/>•	He regretted his choices but decided it was best if he left you alone, he didn’t deserve you anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>